A control cable attachment structure including an anchoring member and an attachment part (a conduit anchoring part) of a control cable attached to the anchoring member is known as disclosed in patent literature 1 below.
The anchoring member includes a base piece disposed in parallel to an axis of the control cable, and a perpendicular piece disposed at a right angle to the base piece. The perpendicular piece has a C-shaped cutout. The base piece has an opening portion communicating with the cutout of the perpendicular piece. The attachment part of the control cable has an engagement groove for engagement with the cutout of the perpendicular piece, and a flange and lugs for sandwiching a peripheral edge of the opening portion of the base piece.
As for the control cable attachment structure disclosed in patent literature 1, that is, the attachment part is anchored to the anchoring member by engaging the engagement groove of the attachment part with the cutout of the anchoring member and sandwiching the peripheral edge of the opening portion of the base piece between the flange and each of the lugs.
In the manner as stated above, the attachment part can be more rigidly attached to the anchoring member.
By sandwiching the base piece between the flange and each of the lugs of the attachment part, it is possible to easily anchor the control cable to the anchoring part.
However, the control cable attachment structure is complicated due to the base and perpendicular pieces of the anchoring member and the flange and lugs of the attachment part of the control cable.
To improve work efficiency or simplify the structure, for example, it may be suggested that the anchoring member retain the attachment part of the control cable only by engagement of the engagement groove of the attachment part with the cutout of the perpendicular piece. In this case, merely pulling the control cable in a direction in which the cutout of the perpendicular piece is opened does not remove the attachment part because the C-shaped cutout of the perpendicular piece tapers such that the attachment part is not removed therefrom unless a certain degree of load is applied to the attachment part.
The attachment portion may tilt when a load is applied to a point of the control cable, which point is distant from the attachment portion. In this case, the attachment portion has a fulcrum at a bottom point (below the engagement groove engaged with the C-shaped cutout). As a result, the attachment part of the control cable may be undesirably removed from the anchoring member under only a small load in accordance with “principle of the lever”.